Broken Boy
by MysteryGirl5
Summary: She could see it in his eyes as he walked away, something inside him had broken away, leaving him dead inside. Pyro/OC
1. PrologueAged

Title: Broken Boy

Author: MysteryGirl

Rating: PG-13

Summary: She could see it in his eyes as he walked away, something inside him had broken.

Pairing: Pyro/OC, Wolverine and OC friendship, Rogue and Wolverine Friendship.

Archive: Sure

Heart in my breast,   
'This half a year now since you broke in two;   
The world's forgotten well, if the world knew. ~_Edna St. Vincent Millay_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Prologue~

She couldn't for the life of her remember when she'd seen him last. Now she wasn't sure if who she saw was really him.

"Bobby?" she whispered.

She looked at her boyfriend and didn't have to ask. Bobby Drake's eyes were locked onto the TV and the news story about Magneto and his band of evil mutants. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Magneto and Mystique was a familiar face, a face aged prematurely by grief and anger.

"I knew it," she whispered.

She slid off of the couch and walked out of the living room. She buried her head in her hands and sat down on the steps.

"Marie?" asked Logan as he walked into the large front hallway.

He looked at her as she slowly raised her head. She was hurting, he could see it in her eyes. His immediate though was Bobby. I'll run him through, he thought to himself as he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked wrapping his arm around her, careful not too touch any exposed skin.

"It's John," she whispered "We know where he is."

His heart stopped. He always knew this day would come. She's going to tell me he's dead, he thought; Another kid I failed, another life I destroyed. Logan looked at her as she twisted the ring she wore on a chain around her neck.

"Where?" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

She stared down at the dark blue gloves that covered her hands and sighed deeply.

"He switched sides," she said brushing the tears from her eyes "He's a wanted felon now."

Logan swore under his breath and at that moment he wished that he was dead.


	2. Amber

Title: Broken Boy

Author: MysteryGirl

Rating: PG-13

Summary: She could see it in his eyes as he walked away, something inside him had broken.

Pairing: Pyro/OC, Wolverine and OC friendship, Rogue and Wolverine Friendship.

Archive: Sure

"Bolt her in, keep her indoors." But who is   
to guard the guards themselves? Your wife   
arranges accordingly and begins with them. ~_Juvenal_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked slowly into the office wiping the dirt from his palms.

"Heya Chuck," he called out "Where are ya? 'Ro said ya wanted to talk to me."

"Here Logan," said Charles Xavier, his rich English accent colored with amusement and annoyance.

Logan walked through the office and into a smaller room, where the leader of The X-Men and the headmaster of Charles Xavier's school For Gifted Children sat.

"Here," said Charles sliding a manila folder across the oak desk.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"A project."

Logan opened the folder which was filled with various news clippings and other assorted papers.

"Her name is Kat MacArthur," Charles continued as Logan stared down at a mug shot of a pretty girl.

He didn't know why he bothered, you would think that three black eyes and a dislocated shoulder would teach a guy not to sneak up on a girl like Kat.

"Nice try," she whispered into his ear.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

She kissed his cheek an released his arm. 

"Your slipping," he said "Took you at least two minutes to figure out I was there."

"Whatever," she replied smacking him in the chest with her ever present sketchbook.

"Whatever," he said mockingly.

She smacked him again and sat back down under the tree. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around the tops of her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his head back against the oak tree.

"So? What's the project?" asked Logan.

"I want you to train her," said Charles.

"Now, hold on…" stammered Logan "I said I'd train Marie."

"Trust me," said Charles "I think you'll find Kat's powers interesting. Would you like to meet her?"

Logan shrugged, he knew it didn't matter how much he protested he'd end up doing this "project" for the professor.

Kat smiled as Peter and Bobby tried to convince John to play a game of football with them.

"Go 'head," she said when he looked at her as if seeking her permission "I'm not your mother."

He laughed and ran off to join the other boys. She smiled again and pulled her headset from her backpack.

"Hello Professor," said Scott Summers as he joined them on the shaded path "Logan."

"Scott," muttered Logan, his voice barely concealing the disdain he held for the leader of the X-Men.

"Good Afternoon," said Charles "Logan, why don't you go introduce yourself to Kat? I have to discuss something with Scott."

"Sure," said Logan.

Someone's coming, she thought as her heart rate sped up and her adrenaline flowed. She stood up slowly and looked around, John was playing with the guys, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty were cheering for them. Everyone seemed fine and safe yet Kat couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

"Excuse me?" asked Logan tapping the girl on the shoulder.

He was shocked to feel himself shoved hard against the tree, four sharp claws pressed against his jugular.

"KAT!" yelled Scott as he raced to the duo.

"LOGAN!" yelled Rogue as she followed Scott.

"Let go of me!" hissed Logan.

"Kat, let go!" said Rogue.

Kat looked at her friend and nodded.

"You all right?" asked John.

Kat nodded and pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans skirt. She blushed when everyone stared at her.

"He just scared me," she whispered.

John nodded.

"Kat," said Charles looking at the girl "Can I speak with you?"

She swallowed hard and took the handles to the Professor's wheelchair.

"You too, Logan." said Charles.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Rogue.

"You heard her," said John "He scared her."

Logan looked at the girl as she tucked her long legs under her and turned to face the professor. She wore her auburn hair pulled back from her face in a sloppy bun, a pencil held it up against the wind. He couldn't see her eyes, they were hidden by a pair of dark glasses. She was dressed in a long denim skirt and a red tank top with Chinese lettering on it. She was taller than most of the other girls and reed thin.

"Kat? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't wear your glasses at school," said Charles kindly.

She smiled nervously.

"Sorry professor," she exclaimed taking them off and sliding them into her pocket.

Her eyes shocked Logan, they shouldn't have really, it wasn't the first time he had seen a mutation manifest itself in an odd ways. Her eyes resembled the eyes of the Tigers he had once seen in one Scott's biology text books. Nothing but black pupils in a sea of amber, they were surrounded by a thick layer of lashes and lifted slightly at the ends.

"Hey Jackass," she whispered "Stop staring."

"Kat…" said Charles.

"Sorry," she said staring at the patches of dead grass in front of her.

"I understand that you two have yet to be introduced," said Charles smiling gently at Kat "Logan, this is Kat MacArthur, Kat this is Logan."


	3. Late

Title: Broken Boy

Author: MysteryGirl

Rating: PG-13

Summary: She could see it in his eyes as he walked away, something inside him had broken.

Pairing: Pyro/OC, Wolverine and OC friendship, Rogue and Wolverine Friendship.

Archive: Sure

Author's Note: There is some flashbacks in this chapter that are in italics

**__**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors? 

Leading you down into my core 

Where Ive become so numb ~Evanescence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Kitty!" he exclaimed frustration.

Kitty sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair.

"She's at the tree," she said.

He smiled.

"Thanks Kitty," he exclaimed as he raced out of the cafeteria.

"Anyone here?" yelled John as he walked quietly through the woods behind the school.

When he was satisfied that he was alone, he leaned against the large oak tree and lit a cigarette. 

"You do know those are bad for you, right?" said a voice high above him.

"Damnit!" he yelled.

He looked up to see a thin girl lounging in the branches. She jumped gracefully from the branch and landed on her feet.

"I'm Kat," she said smiling apprehensively.

"Kat!" John called as he stepped around a large tree branch.

He knew why she ran, he always knew. He heard the whispers too, the other students whispering about St.John Allerdyce's "crazy girlfriend." 

Even people like Bobby and Rogue who had been two of his best friends.

"I'm sorry," said Rogue shaking her head "But she is a complete wackjob."

John looked at her and resisted the urge to set her head on fire.

"Seriously Man," said Bobby "what if it had been one of us?"

He uncurled his fist and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Kat!" he yelled again.

"Kitty has a big mouth," said Kat as she jumped from a tree branch.

John laughed.

"In all fairness…didn't give her much choice," he exclaimed.

"Surprise, surprise," she whispered as she landed in front of him.

He loved it when she did that, used her gifts so boldly around him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Sure…"

"Liar."

"Yep," she said sitting down on the ground.

"John!" whispered Kitty.

He rolled over and squinted in the darkness.

"What's up?" he asked.

"She's having the dream again," she whispered "I can't wake her up."

He pulled a robe on over his pajamas and followed Kitty into the room she shared with Kat. 

"Kat!" he said pushing the hair from her face.

He looked down at her and grimaced. She had once tried to explain the dream to him but couldn't.

"Kat, sweetheart," he whispered.

She opened one eye and then the other.

"Hey," she whispered hoarsely.

"Hey," he replied.

"Things were just starting to get better,"

He pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Things will be better," he swore.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Well…" she said smiling brightly "Since you promised."

He took her hand and helped her up.

"Where now?" he asked.

"Training with Logan," she said rolling her eyes "Shit! I'm late!"

She kissed him quickly and then ran away.

"Love you!" she yelled as she disappeared from sight.

John sighed.

"Love you too," he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note #2~ I wanted to write a chapter purely on John and Kat. Next chapter will explain a lot more.

I'd Like to Thank Everyone for the great Reviews!

Plug: If you've got any Rogue/Pyro fics send them to this e-mail adress:PyrosRogue@hotmail.com so they can be archived at e.

MysteryGirl

__


End file.
